The Difference A Friend Makes
by LeoZodiac
Summary: Kurt's aunt and uncle come to take care of him when his dad has a heart attack, bringing their other nephew with them, and he learns that friends can be found in the most unlikely of places. Charmed crossover. Wyatt/Kurt pairing
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Chamed or Glee!_

 _This will not be a Klaine endgame story. I also aged Kurt down just a bit._

Paige Matthews was not an easy woman to surprise, something she prided herself on. However she had never been faced with seeing her husband utterly devastated. Apparently he'd just received a call from a social worker in Ohio explaining that his 16 year old nephew's father had suffered a heart attack and was in a coma. She remembered him saying he had a sister, but that the two of them had lost track of each other while they were in the foster system after being split up. The two had found each other as adults, but Henry and Liz's husband Burt had a falling out when Liz died.

She and Henry had been married six years at the time of Liz's death and had three small children, as well as jobs, and Paige's Wiccan duties. So while it was no excuse, they just never seemed to have time for their Ohio relatives. Then Elizabeth got sick, and Henry was riddled with guilt for not making time for her. When he found out she was going to end treatment, he was devastated, and blamed her husband Burt for not pushing her to fight. They hadn't spoken to each other since the funeral when Henry insinuated that their nephew might be better off coming to live with them.

Paige knew it was just her husband's grief talking, wanting to hold onto the last piece of his sister, the sister he felt he failed by not trying to be in her life more. She didn't blame Burt either for throwing them out of his home and telling them never to come back, he'd just lost his wife, he wasn't letting anyone take his child.

Her only regret is that she didn't try harder to stay a part of Kurt's life.

888888888888888888888

Paige sat paitiently in the principal's office, waiting for the rest of the people to join them. She had orbed Henry and herself straight to the airport in Columbus, Ohio, where she had rented a car, as it would be strange to just show up in town without any form of transportation, and driven to McKinley High School. She glanced at the sullen teenager next to her, and wondered, not for the first time, how she had let her sister talk her into bringing him, though, Piper was the one watching her kids, so that was a big part of it.

Wyatt had been given a months suspension for skipping class and smoking pot on school grounds, and as punishment was not going to be left unsupervised. Since things were extremely busy at the club and the restaurant, Piper thought Paige and Henry would be the best jailers for him as they neither of them would be working. Paige thought having another teen around might give Kurt someone else to talk to...though now that she was looking at her nephew she wasn't sure that was such a good idea.

They were all baffled by the change in the teen they loved, and some of them worried they had screwed up somewhere while raising him, and the sweet man they met years ago was gone for good. That the Wyatt Future Chris came back to save wasn't stopped after all.

This teen had his hair died black with blue streaks through it, had facial piercings, and dressed in a glam punk fashion. He seemed to hate everything, never wanting to spend time with the family, with he exception of Chris, and wanted nothing to do with his destiny.

To be honest, Paige thought he was rebelling against his destiny. It was very daunting to think you were meant to be the king of magic, especially when you saw how many demons came after your family because the were powerful. It was easier to try and run from it than to face it head on.

"This had better be quick Figgins, I haven't got all day." A tall blond woman said as she blew into the office, followed be a younger man in a sweater vest, and a teen that was dressed more fashionably than anyone else in the room.

Paige had to fight back a grin when she saw the shift in her nephew, how he sat just a little bit straighter, and his attention focused on the new teen, who she presumed was Henry's nephew. Though he had yet to actually tell the family, they had known Wyatt was interested in men for a while, they were just waiting for him to come to them.

"I received a complaint from Mr. Hummel's temporary guardian..." Everyone in the room turned their focus to her and Henry, but only one seemed hostile.

"Whatever could they have to complain about, they just got here?" The woman who had to be the cheerleading coach looked at them with derision.

"What we have to complaine about is you using our nephew, who has more than enough on his plate right now, to further your own agenda." Paige met the woman glare for glare, and completely missed the look of shock on Kurt's face, though Wyatt didn't.

"Oh, don't go thinking you're not a part of this." Henry looked toward the glee teacher, "Where do you get off thinking it is ok to let your students profess their faiths, but attack one when they find out he is an atheist?"

"That's not...they were just trying to help comfort him." The glee teacher was quick to jump to the defense of his class.

"Yeah, it's real comforting having to defend your beliefs when everyone is trying to make you see why you are wrong." Wyatt scoffed, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Look, I believe is Angels and Demons as much as the next guy, but my life experiences make them seem very real to me." Paige had to hide a smile at that coming from her half angel nephew. "If they aren't real to him, well, then that's none of my business."

"You people are supposed to be teachers here, that means you are responsible for the health and well being of the young people entrusted to your care. They are not tools to be used to further your own agendas. You are adults, maybe you should act like it." Paige glared at the two teachers.

"Listen here Ariel..." Paige rolled her eyes at the lame nickname probably brought on by her dyed red hair.

"No, you listen here, until that boy's father wakes up and is strong enough to resume his responsibilities raising him, he is my responsibility, and I did not leave my children in San Fransisco with my sister to do this half-assed!" She let some of the hatred she usually reserved for demons sink into her expression, and was glad to see the woman shrink back just a bit. "Now, there is going to be no more using my nephew to get what you want, and you will put an end to him being persecuted for his beliefs." The two teachers agreed, one more reluctantly than the other.

She then turned to her nephew, "Your Uncle Henry and I were about to head over to the hospital to get an update on your dad, and were wondering if you wanted to join us?" She saw him turn to the principal, and was quick to reassure him, "We've already cleared it with Principal Figgins, we'll wait while you get the rest of your homework for the day." She tried to smile reassuringly at him, but she wasn't sure how reassuring it was after eight years with no contact from them.

"Yeah, sure, I'll just go get my things." He turned to leave, but then stopped and turned back, "you don't have to wait for me, my car's here."

"Cool, you mind if I tag along with you?" Wyatt asked Kurt, jumping up from his seat, "That would be much better than tagging along with the wardens." Paige was about to object as Wyatt was supposed to be grounded, but she saw the surprised look, and she thought maybe hope, on Kurt's face, and decided to acquiesce. Instead she told the boys they would meet them at the hospital. Besides, if it was just her and Henry she could try to heal Burt. The plan was to heal him just a little bit everyday, that way no one would question how he got better.

88888888888888888888888888

"So what did you do that's got you serving time?" Kurt asked as he glanced at the teen sitting in the passenger seat in his car. He wasn't really sure it he was expecting an answer from the other teen, as teen boys usually ignored him if they weren't bullying him.

"Principal caught me smoking pot on school grounds." The kid actually sounded pleased with himself.

"Charming..." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes

"What, you think you can judge me?" Wyatt glared at him, but Kurt was never one to back down...especially when the kid couldn't hurt him without causing an accident.

"When it's an illegal and disgusting habit that makes you and your clothes reak, then yes, I will judge." Kurt shot a superior look at the kid, "And to be proud of being an underachiever is next level stupid. You may not be thinking about your future now, but someday you might want a family, or even just a life of your own, and the better your education the more options you have." He got quiet then, "Not only that, but if you have great parents you can make them proud of you before it's too late." He cursed himself as his eyes filled with tears at the thought of his dad never getting to see him do great things with his life.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your dad." Wyatt seemed uncomfortable, and Kurt could understand it, he knew kids had a hard time relating to after his mom died, as almost none of had expierenced the loss of a parent. It was one of the reasons he had wanted things to work out with Finn, he'd finally be close to someone who could understand. However it was not to be, and now he was just hoping they could be brothers.

He was unable to respond to Wyatt for fear he'd break down, he was just grateful that the other boy seemed to understand. They split up when they got to the hospital, Wyatt having to use the restroom, and Kurt wanting to check on his dad.

"What's going on? What are you doing to my dad?" Kurt asked when he walked in and saw his aunt's hand hovering over his dad's chest, and her hand was giving off a golden glow.

"He heard the door open behind him, before it was quickly closed, "What do you think you are doing, you and mom are the ones constantly getting down on me and Chris for being reckless with our powers." Wyatt's voice came from behind him, and he turned to look at the other boy.

"The doctor just left, and we thought you were going to be gone longer." Paige told her other nephew, like they had a plan he completely forgot about. She then turned to Kurt and sat him down so she could explain magic to him. He didnt believe her until she and Wyatt burstninto little blue orbs and reappeared where the other one was standing. She told him that over the next few days she was going to heal his dad's heart little by little so doctors wouldn't think that he just got better, but rather got better naturally.

He was so grateful to hear that someone was willing to go to such lengths for his family that he threw his arms around his aunt and sobbed his relief as she held him tight.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Chamed or Glee!_

 _I had read somewhere that Ryan Murphy had said that Kurt was basically asking the world to prove him wrong, to prove to him that God was kindness and love, and make him believe in God, this is kinda what led to this chapter._

"Seriously, how do you get these on?" Wyatt asked as he jumped up and down trying to pull on a pair of rediculously tight pants. Kurt had been driving himself crazy with worry at the hospital, wanting Aunt Paige to heal his dad faster so that he would know be was going to be ok, so Wyatt took it on himself to distract him.

"Yeah, no way is this going to be my new style, I prefer being comfortable." He had talked Kurt into going shopping with him by agreeing to let Kurt dress him, and consider a new style.

"I didn't realize comfort was so important, especially since you look anything but comfortable in what you usually wear." He could hear something that sounded like a bit of a smile in the other boys voice. "If your cloths don't make you comfortable in your own skin why wear them?"

"I'm not really sure, I think it was more to convince my parents that I was a disappointment." He could see the confusion on Kurt's face, "They've always gone on and on about the great things my younger brother and I are going to do, our destiny with...you know."

"It was daunting, so instead of risking failure and disappointing them you decided not to not even try." He felt like Kurt was looking straight through him, "I find that sad really, to let the fear of failure stop you from living your life to the full, especially when it seems what is expected of you, what you are most scared of, is the thing you like best about your life."

It was Wyatt's turn to look confused, "You are your most animated when you talk about the times you and Chris have helped someone, you cant tell me that the two of you cabt stand up to anything this world throws at you. I've always wished I had a brother like that." Wyatt stopped to think of his little brother, the young man was not afraid of his destiny, and tried to get his older brother to embrace his own. "It just sounds to me like you may already be well on your way to achieving that destiny."

8888888888888888888888888

Wyatt was thankful the glee club was willing to let him sit in on their practice, but when they started harrassing Kurt when they were told they could no longer perform spiritual songs during school hours he had to put his foot down. He could barely hold back the snort of derision when the black girl in the group made the comment about being sympathetic toward Kurt.

"Wow, if this is you all being sympathetic it's no wonder he wants no part of your prayers." Came a snarkey reply in a voice Wyatt was more than familiar with. There in the doorway was a shorter young man with chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. "I didn't realize that not being able to sing the song of your choice could be more devastating that say, having your dad in a coma...you all need to grow up."

"I think this kid needs a beat down." One of the boys in the group was already on his feet, Wyatt springing to his own.

"I'm pretty sure I could take you, and if not, I'm sure my brother can." Chris said with a smirk as he crossed his arms. Wyatt would never admit it that to anyone, but he loved it when people underestimated his little brother, it never ended well for them. He was surprised when the muscle head actually charged Chris, landing on his face when Chris sidestepped and used the other boy's momentum against him, shoving him into a wall. "Stay down."

"Who's the new hottie?" The Latina of the group asked, and Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Out of your league," He then turned to Wyatt, "Aunt Paige told me I'd find you here. She and Uncle Henry are heading back to the hospital, but she thought I would be more comfortable here with you and Kurt." He took the seat next to Kurt, holding his hand out to the other boy, "I'm Chris by the way, Wyatt's younger brother."

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked, though clearly he was loving the fact that his brother was there. The two had been close since their Grams had banished the sibling rivalry out of them as babies, much to their sister's chagrin as they were a tad overprotective of her.

"Got caught me pulling the fire alarm, and refused to believe me when I said I thought I saw a tennis ball on fire, so he suspended me, and mom and dad shipped me off here." Reading between the lines, a demon attacked his brother at school, so Chris pulled the fire alarm to get away and was caught. With Wyatt suspended demons must have seen Chris as an easy target, as he was alone at the school, but Chris was smart and disappeared in the crowd escaping the demon. "So, mom and dad thought I would should join you in exile."

He then turned to Kurt and said seriously, "I'm really sorry to hear about your dad, if there is anything I can do, please let me know." Wyatt could see the shock on the rest of the club's faces, and wondered if any of them had thought to offer their condolences to Kurt, "I understand that you do not believe in God, but Wyatt and I do and are will to pray for your dad in private, if you want us to...I mean it can't hurt even if it doesn't help. If you would rather we didn't than just say so and we will drop it now."

"I guess it won't hurt, but I would rather you not talk to me about it." Kurt relented, and Wyatt shot his brother a slight smile. He wanted to ask the group if any of them had thought to be respectful when offering to pray for Kurt's dad instead of just forcing it on him.

The brother's followed Kurt out of the choir room, neither one believing it when out of nowhere two hulking teens shoved their small friend into the lockers. Wyatt grabbed one of them, slamming him into the locker, losing a little bit of the control on his magic he tried so hard to maintain, slamming the larger teen into the lockers a little harder than he expected. "How's that feel, not so good huh?" Wyatt practically spat in the other boy's face, seeing the other boy pinned next to his friend by Wyatt's own little brother.

"What the hell is going on here?" Came an authoritative voice, and Wyatt turned to see the cheerleading coach staring at them in shock.

"We were just comparing locker shoving techniques." Chris said as he let go of the jock he was holding. "They thought theirs was superior, we decided to show them how we do things in San Francisco. I mean, it was their idea and everything."

"Yeah, what he said." The boy Chris had pinned said as he straightened himself out, and Wyatt let the jock he was holding go.

"Alright, all of you get to class." The cheerleading coach shouted at them and everyone around them watching the scene unfold, "Not you three." Chris, Wyatt, and Kurt all stopped in their tracks, "I know there was no technique sharing going on, but it was fun to see the two dough boys get thrown around by people smaller than them so I am willing to let it slide just this once...now take Lady to his next class." With that she stormed away from them.

"I wanted to thank you both for what you did there." Kurt was blushing and Wyatt wanted nothing more than to grab the other boy and kiss him, but knew there could be nothing between them as they lived just too far apart. That didn't mean he hadn't been researching schools in New York since Kurt mentioned wanting to go to college there.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Chris?" The brunette turned at the sound of his name, and couldn't believe it when he saw his best friend coming down the hall toward him.

"Sam?" He asked the overly blond boy whose parents had moved over the summer. "I didn't realize you wen to school here." Chris grinned as the other boy threw his arms around him and they hugged tightly, "You're never going to believe who else is here, and what he has done to himself."

He heard the footsteps behind him, and felt noticed the confused look on Sam's face, "Wyatt?"

"He looks ridiculous doesn't he?" Chris said with a grin as he ruffled the black and blue hair, "Though it was hilarious to see mom's face, in fact I got her reaction on my phone here." He pulled out his phone, dodging his brother's grabby hands. "Dad was boringly unfazed."

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked, the three of them had been close growing up, Sam's parents living next door until just recently.

"Our Uncle Henry's brother in law had a heart attack so he and Aunt Paige are here looking after their other nephew, he's our age by the way, and since we were both suspended mom and dad thought we should come with them." Wyatt answered, "What did you do to your hair by the way?"

Sam looked a little embarrassed as he patted his hair a bit, but it was obvious he didn't want anyone to know there was anything different about it as he scanned the hallways to make sure no one saw them. "I wanted people to think I was cool, thought if they thought it was a surfer or something they would think I was cool."

"You're such a nerd." Wyatt grinned at his friend as he gave him a playful shove.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"You could have just told them you know, they would have accepted you." Wyatt told his friend as the other boy was grabbing books out of his locker after school. They were the only two in the hallway, so he felt comfortable having this conversation knowing they wouldn't be overheard.

"I know the Glee kids wouldn't have had an issue with it, but everyone else here would have, besides, I try to make a point of not going after guys or girls my best friends are interested in. I wish you and Chris could settle on the same gender so I wouldn't have so much competition." They had known Sam was bi for a while now, and it was easy for Wyatt to see that the blond had a crush on Kurt. "Besides, I really like Quinn, she's special you know."

"I get it, I also know that I have no chance with Kurt, he has shown time and time again that he has no interest in me, I'm just going to have to accept that. Besides, we're heading back to San Francisco after the wedding, and we both know that a long distance relationship would never work between us. Besides, his dad hates my guts." When he overheard Burt Hummel telling his son off for being in appropriate toward Finn, he'd been furious.

 _888 Flashback 888_

 _"You know, that was pretty unfair." Wyatt said once Kurt had vacated the room._

 _"What would you know of it?" Burt asked him, and he took a seat._

 _"I know what it's like to have someone think I'm sexually harassing him because I'm being friendly to him. We don't have a lot of homophobes where I live, but they do exist, and some people know I'm gay there...apparently I'm not as subtle as I think when I have a crush on someone, I'm just lucky Kurt is oblivious." Wyatt said the last bit under his breath, but he had a feeling the man had heard him, "The point is, you can see the situation from Finn's side, but have you tried to see it from Kurt's? I mean, you weren't there, how do you know Kurt wasn't just being friendly but Finn thought it was more because he knew Kurt had a crush?"  
_

 _Over the next few days he had even taken it a step farther, and had let it slip to Finn and his friend Puck while they were over for dinner with Finn's mom. He spent the rest of the night being friendly to them, and asking if they were uncomfortable, as the seemed to be._

 _He was standing in the doorway that night while Burt apologized to Kurt for their previous conversation._

 _888 End Flashback 888_

"I'm just going to have to make do with the videos I got of him singing, and you can't tell me that Jazz song he did wasn't hot." He grinned at the other boy, "If you decide to go for it with Kurt you better do so soon. I'm a senior this year, I may just decide to put off college a year and get a job here in town and see if Kurt will be willing to date me then."


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Charmed or Glee!_

 _This chapter is mainly just filler before the story really gets going. This will mainly be Kurt and Wyatt talking on the phone or on skype._

"So how do you like your new school?" Wyatt asked when the screen turned on, showing Kurt's picture. It was clear Kurt was dressed in his uniform, though Wyatt' had heard all the complaints about said uniform.

"It's ok, I miss my friends at McKinley, and you and Chris, but it's nice to be able to walk down the halls without worrying about if I'm going to be thrown into an open locker door. And it's also nice to be able to spend more time with Blaine." Wyatt had to fight back the urge to be jealous whenever he heard Kurt talk about the warbler with a helmet of gel.

"I bet." He tried to sound more excited, but he couldn't seem to build up the energy.

"How does it feel to me home?" Kurt changed the subject.

"It's nice to be around my mom and dad, and Chris and I are making up for lost time picking on Mel. I think you are mom's favorite person now, she says anyone who can get me to "can the attitude" and dress like myself again is more than ok in her books. I think she's planning on adopting you." Wyatt said with a grin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So I didn't get the solo." Kurt told his friend when his face filled the screen. He'd been so excited when he'd last talked to Wyatt about his chance at having a solo with the Warblers, and then furious with his friend when he told him that maybe he should try a song less theatrical and more understated. "I wish I had listened to you. Blaine even said I needed to blend in more or I would be miserable here.

"I don't think you need to blend in, I think you just need to find a way to stand out without screaming your presence. I think one of your most memorable performances for me was when you were singing for your dad, when he was in the hospital. The emotion you poured into that song really resonated with me, and I think with everyone in the room." Wyatt smiled reassuringly at his friend, "That sounds like the kind of talent these stuffy private school boys need."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, we didn't lose sectionals, though we didn't win it either, we tied with the New Directions." Kurt told Wyatt a couple of days later when the spoke.

"See, if they had given you that solo they would have won for sure. Congratulations, on sorta winning. Chris and I thought of orbing over so we could see you preform, but then we realized we would have to explain purchasing airline tickets." Wyatt grinned when he saw Kurt smile.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Whoa, you've got blond hair." Kurt exclaimed when Wyatt signed on for their evening chat.

"Yeah, someone cast a lost and found spell, and low and behold I found my blond hair...I also used by powers to keep it once the spell was reversed, I found I missed it." Wyatt said with a grin as he ruffled the curls on his head.

"I like it too, it's definitely a step up from what you had before." Kurt said with a grin, and was confused by the blush that spread across his friend's face.

"You and your family still planning on coming here for Christmas?" Wyatt changed the subject.

"Yeah, dad bought the tickets already, and I know Finn is looking forward to getting away for a bit." Kurt had filled Wyatt in on the Finn and Rachel break up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure you're dad is not a witch?" Wyatt asked as he closed the door to his and Chris's room once them and Finn and Kurt had entered it. "I thought for sure that demon was going to explode into flames just by the look on your dad's face."

"Yeah, I almost forgot how scary it can be to have Burt mad at you." Finn said with a grin.

"I don't think demons are going to be going near you two anytime soon." Chris said with a grin. Their parents were down explaining witches and demons to Burt and Carole, since one had just attacked the group of them while they were getting ready to open gifts. Some how Burt had gotten ahold of a vanquish potion, and when he saw one of the demons were gearing up to throw a fire ball at Kurt and Finn he threw it at the demon, hitting him square between the eyes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"And then the football team started moaning the word "Brains" over and over again, I thought the other team was going to soil their pants." Kurt laughed as recounted the events of the strange football game he just attended.

"Wait, is it normal for a high school football team to have games this late in the season?" Wyatt was confused.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"I thought for sure he meant to sing that song to me." Kurt whined to Wyatt later on the phone after the mess that was the "Warbler Gap Attack".

Wyatt didn't want to say anything to Kurt, not wanting to make things worse, and make him fall further in love with the hobbit, but he wasn't going to leave his friend upset either, "I think the preforming in public was a good idea, and maybe you should try again, but this time do something where the audience might be a little more welcoming. You know, my mom's restaurant had Melinda's class preform there one night, it went over really well."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"My dad was so furious when he saw that Blaine was in my bed, he later told me that I needed to ask permission before having Blaine over again. He never cared about that sort of think when it was you and Chris here." Kurt ranted to Wyatt, "I mean I get that you and Chris are straight, but why does that even matter?"

"Whoa, wait, who said I was straight?" Wyatt was quick to cut in. He'd come out to his parents when they got home, so now had no reason to try and hide it.

"You mean you're not?" Kurt asked...

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"I just don't get why they think we need to do something sexy." Kurt complained to Wyatt a few weeks later, "Blaine was even nice enough to come over and try to help me with my sexy faces, but I just don't feel comfortable trying to be sexy."

"I don't see why you think you need to try and be sexy, I think people are more sexy when they aren't trying." Wyatt told him, trying hard to cover up his major crush on the other boy.

"And then my dad had to have the sex talk with me...I could have gone my entire life without that experience." Kurt looked truly embarrassed, and Wyatt fell a little harder.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Blaine asked me out!" Wyatt tried to hide his disappointment from his friend, but it was hard when he felt like his heart was being ripped out. "Here I was crying over Pavarotti's casket, and then he just kisses me."

"I'm really happy for you." Wyatt said, plastering on a fake smile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"I want to be angry that the New Directions beat us, but their songs were truly amazing." Kurt was filling Wyatt in on the happenings of Regionals, not leaving anything out, "You know, I was really disappointed that we lost, but Blaine was so sweet, reminding me that the fact that we got each other out of everything was better than winning." Wyatt hid his disappointment well as he let his friend gush.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Karofsky says he's changed, and that I would be safe if I came back to McKinley." Kurt told his friend a few weeks later, and he could see the worry in Wyatt's eyes, knowing Kurt was truly thinking about going back.

…

"Santana figured out Karofsky was gay, and is holding it over him, making him help her start a group called the Bully Whips...All this in a bid for Prom Queen." Kurt filled him in after the meeting to discuss him transferring back.

…

"It was so amazing, he got the Warblers to come to McKinley and sing to me to say goodbye." Kurt gushed about Blaine once again, and once again Wyatt had to hide the pain of being in love with his best friend, and having those feelings unrequited.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"I just can't believe that Finn and Rachel would think you would cheat on Blaine like that." Wyatt told Kurt after he had been filled in on the rumors going around his friend's school. "Are they still in the dark about Sam?" The blond had come clean to him and Chris, as there had never been secrets between the three of them. The brother's had even donated whatever clothes they could find that weren't scorched, stained with demon guts, or just plain worn through...needless to say, they didn't have a lot to give.

"They were until they called him, Quinn, and I out for cheating. I think he'd just had enough of people accusing him and making him out to be the bad guy."

"I can't say that I blame him." Wyatt didn't want to think about how he would react if he had to go through what Sam and his family were going through, and to not have all of your friends to lean on.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"It was so humiliating standing up there, having David just run off instead of dancing with me. It was almost worst than when they announced my name as prom queen." Kurt had been telling him about the whole prom fiasco, but he didn't seem horribly upset by it. "Then, just like a knight in shining armor there Blaine was, asking me to dance, even though I know he was fighting demons from his last school dance."

"That's really great...That he stood up to dance with you...not that you had been named prom queen, but that he stepped up. You deserve someone who is willing to be your knight in shining armor." He just wished he was the one.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"It seemed like Sue really appreciated what we did for Jean's funeral, that idea you had for a Willy Wonka theme was the perfect touch." Kurt smiled as he told his friend.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"New York was just amazing, you definitely need to apply to schools there, then Blaine and I will join you when we graduate next year." Kurt gushed as he told Wyatt about sectionals, and how much he loved New York.

"I actually decided to take a year off, but I'm already planning on applying to some of the law schools there for the following year." He was glad that in his rebellion he never let his grades slip, in fact he was graduating first in his class.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"I just couldn't believe it when Blaine showed up, I can't believe he actually switched schools for me."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"I should have known I would never get the part of Tony." Kurt was crushed, and Wyatt wished this was the start of the end for the couple, and felt horrible for thinking that. "I'm just not manly enough."

"Can I say something and you not get mad at me?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure," Kurt sounded intrigued.

"Why do you want to go into musical theater? I mean, I know you love to sing and preform, but I also know that you love fashion, why settle on just NYADA, why not apply at the many different fashion schools too, and really explore your options." Wyatt had always thought Kurt could make it at whatever he wanted, but he sometimes wondered if he let Rachel's excitement carry him away and go for something he may not truly want.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"I hate him and his smirkey meerkat face." Kurt was complaining about a new Warbler that had been hitting on Blaine.

"Look, from what you've told me it sounds like Blaine wasn't really even interested." He wanted to tell Kurt to dump him, but he also thought Blaine was a great guy, and didn't deserve someone destroying his relationship just because they wanted his boyfriend.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine Anderson was the worst human being alive. Wyatt had just hung up the phone with Kurt, after finding out that Blaine had gotten a little too forceful about sex after getting drunk at a bar. Wyatt wanted nothing more than to go over there and beat the kid till he realized what he had.

888888888888888888888888888888889

It was official, Blaine Anderson was the lowest of the low, just because Kurt wasn't ready to sleep with him he goes and sleeps with the meerkat Warbler. Kurt said the relationship was over, and their uncle Henry called in a favor with his brother in law...Wyatt Halliwell was going to Lima, Ohio.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Chamed or Glee!_

"I keep trying to tell him just how sorry I am, but he won't even talk to me." Blaine said that following Monday as he sat in Glee waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive and start the lesson. Kurt was sitting on the other side of the room with Finn completely ignoring him, while Rachel sat with Blaine trying to offer him some comfort. He was thankful to have her, as he really hadn't made any close friends since coming to McKinley, and while she didn't agree with what he did, she didn't abandon him either. He knew he could go back to Dalton, but he felt if he did that he would lose Kurt forever.

"You'll get back together, it happens all the time in Glee Cub, I think everyone in here has cheated or helped someone cheat, but we all get back together...well, everyone except Kurt." His heart fell at Rachel's words, and it must have shown on his face, "Not that that is going to change anything, he'll still eventually forgive you and you'll get him back."

"I'm not so sure about that, I overheard him talking to Finn earlier about his friend Wyatt coming to stay with them. Apparently Wyatt is going to help out at the shop while Burt is campaigning, he's staying with him Rachel, as in in the same house!" He'd heard a lot about Wyatt since he'd met Kurt, and had honestly been kinda jealous of the boy and how close he and Kurt were, it made him feel a bit threatened really.

"Trust me, you have nothing to be concerned about, Wyatt is so not Kurt's type, and is most likely straight." Rachel tried to reassure him as Mr. Schue was walking into the room.

It was almost as if talking about him had conjured him out of thin air, and in walked a blond that Blaine was sure he'd never seen before. "Wyatt!" Kurt's excited voice came from the other side of the room, and Blaine watched as the boy he loved jumped up and hugged the tall blond who had just entered the room. His heart sank into his stomach when he saw the look that crossed the blonde's face as he embraced Kurt, and knew the other boy was just as in love with Kurt as he was. "What are you doing here, I thought you were going to wait at home."

"I decided I didn't want to wait, so thought I would come sit in for your practice," The blond then looked at the rest of the group, "As long as that is ok with everyone here." Blaine so wanted to hate this guy, wanted to be petty, and say that he was not ok with him staying, but there was just something about the guy that made it really hard to hate him.

"You guys remember Wyatt, don't you, though the last time you saw him he had blue and black hair." Kurt laughed, as recognition dawned on all of their faces.

"Dude, you and your little brother were the once that pinned Azimio and Karofsky to the lockers last year, you were a total badass." Puck said from the back row.

"Threatened to do the same to you if I remember correctly." Wyatt said with a goofy grin as he walked into the room and took a seat next to Kurt, reaching in front of the younger boy to fist bump Finn.

"I must say, the blond is definitely an improvement." Tina was quick to compliment the boy, completely ignoring Mike's glare.

"Well Gelmet, we all know how I love being the bearer of bad new, but that boy is totally gay, and so ready to step into the spot you vacated in our dear sweet Porcelain's heart." Santana's voice came from the seat behind him, but he didn't need her to tell him that he screwed up, he needed someone to tell him how to fix it.

"Alright guys, we've got a lot of work to do." Mr. Shue was quick to call the group back to order.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Why don't you guys go grab us a table while I get our drinks." Wyatt suggested to Kurt, Rachel, Tina, and Blaine as they walked into the Lima Bean after practice had finished. "You should give him space right now, you know that, right?" He asked Blaine when the other boy refused to go with the other three.

"And let you swoop right in and take my place?" The other boy was defensive, and Wyatt understood, but wasn't willing to back down just yet.

"Look, Kurt's great, you and I both know that. I've spent the last year being jealous of you because he wanted you and not me, so I get it. What you need to remember though is that you are the one who cheated, you are the one who couldn't handle his alcohol, and Kurt is the one who has to deal with pain that he did not cause." He knew the other boy knew he was right, but he wasn't going to listen.

Once they had gotten the drinks they made their way over to the table, and Wyatt couldn't help but wonder who the kid in the blazer was, "Well, Well, where do you keep hiding these boy's Kurt?" The boy gave him a flirty smirk, and Wyatt didn't even have to question who he was anymore. "Blaine, good to see you again, I know I'm looking forward to our next time together."

"There won't be a next time Sebastian." Blaine glared at the other boy.

"We'll see." Wyatt could understand why Kurt hated this guy, he certainly made his skin crawl. "I'm Sebastian by the way, Sebastian Smyth." He held out his hand for Wyatt to shake.

"I figured as much." Wyatt said as he started to hand out the drinks, completely disregarding the hand, making the other boy awkwardly drop it. "Oh crap, I forgot to grab the napkins." Wyatt spoke right after he sat down with his back to Sebastian.

"I'll grab them, anything to get me away from him before I catch something." Kurt muttered pointing to Sebastian, but Wyatt could see the pain in his eyes.

"Thank God for tight pants." Wyatt mumbled to himself as he watched Kurt walk away, but he wasn't quite as quiet as he thought he was.

"Now that you mention it." He turned to see Sebastian staring at Kurt's ass.

"Maybe I should help him." He turned "accidentally" spilling his coffee all over Sebastian's pants. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He was a great actor, if he did say so himself. "I'll hurry with those napkins." He stood up and hurried after Kurt, making sure to block the view the other boy had been enjoying just moments before.

"You didn't have to do that, but thanks." Kurt said when he joined him at the counter, showing he wasn't as good an actor as he thought, with the napkins, though he looked confused as to why it had happened in the first place.

"Think nothing of it, all part of the whole protecting the innocent gig." Wyatt gave him a flirty wink, but he could see that the other boy did not pick up on it, making his heart sink just a bit. "Besides, it was fun."

"You're lucky I know what you mean by the whole innocent thing, otherwise I might be offended being called innocent." Kurt smiled at him as the two made their way back to the table where Sebastian had made himself comfortable in Kurt's seat.

"Welcome back," Wyatt wanted to wipe the smug grin of the smarmy Warbler's face. "Oh, it seems we are now a chair short, feel free to sit in my lap Kurt, I bet..." He didnt finish his statement as he'd made the mistake of grabbing Kurt's ass while speaking, and was thrown backwards out of his seat by Wyatt and Blaine full on tackilung him.

"Oh My Lord!" Came Kurt's exasperated voice as he reached into the pile of limbs and pulled the first one to their feet. Once the first one was free he pulled the second one out, "First off, You are not my boyfriend any more so have no right to pummel some idiot who is aspiring to get his name on the registry." Blaine at least had the decensy to look ashamed.

"Second, You are not my boyfriend either, so have no reason to act like a neanderthal." He glared at Wyatt as he spoke, but was met head on with apologetic but determined eyes, he was not going to apologize for protecting someone he loved.

"And you, I'd die a virgin before I'd ever even consider doing anything with you, so just go back to hating me and I'll continue to dislike you." Kurt glared at the third boy still on the ground.

"You can deny it all you want, we both know you're iching for someone to pound that tight ass of yours." Sebastian whispered stepping into Kurt's personal space, pressing right up against him.

Kurt held up both hands, stopping Wyatt and Blaine from attacking, "Even if that were true, I'd turn straight before I'd ever consider letting you touch me...I'll never be that desperate"

"Now, the three of you are going to clean up this mess because it is not the employees fault you all decided to test who produces the most testosterone." With that he picked up his stuff and stormed to the other side of the coffee shop, the girls following in his wake.

"Normally I'm not one to take orders, but I don't mind admitting that was kinda hot. Gives me ideas of just how bossy he might be in other situations, if you get my meaning." Sebastian was unconcerned but the growling coming from the other two.

"What gives, you couldn't stand him a few days ago, now you're practically harrassing him?" Blaine asked, clenching his fists.

"What can I say, your friend here was nice enough to point out the finer attributes of the love of your life, and the fact that he's a challenge makes it all the better. Its been a while since I've had a challenge, and I've yet to lose one. Trust me, Kurt Hummel will not be my first." With that he turned and left the two fuming boys to clean up the mess.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate that guy." Wyatt muttered to himself, not even thinking about the fact that Blaine was right there.

"Tell me about it." The anger coming off the other boy was palpable.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you do it? What was it about him that made you willing to sacrafice what you had with Kurt?" It was something he just didn't understand.

"I was an idiot, Artie had questioned my acting and said that I could commit more to the part if I knew what sex was like." He was suprised to see tears in the other boy's eyes, "It was stupid and I crossed a line I never should have crossed, for something I'm not even sure now i was ready for. All I know is that alcohol is great when you need courage to do something you know is stupid, but once its out of your system, and the pain of what you did catches up with you, there is truly no worse feeling."

888888888888888888

 _So I was wondering, this chapter started going in the direction of Wyatt/Blaine/Kurt, so now im interested to see what pairing people would like to see. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts._


End file.
